Ice Skating for Dummies
by Pseudorific
Summary: "You've never been ice skating?" Nico's eyes widened in surprise as Percy shook his head. "It's easy, really. Look – I'll show you!" Percy gingerly took a step on the ice, the bottom of his shoes providing absolutely no grip, and slid along with Nico supporting him. "See? It's easy if you focus!" Percy smiled, his eyes bright. "You look so cute when you're on the ice, you know?"


"_Hey, can you write a fic where Nico teaches Percy how to skate? The only ones that I read are 'Percy teaches Nico something', so why not the other way around this time? It's not like Percy knows how to do all water sports, sooo, yeah. :)"_

I agree! For once, Nico should teach Percy something, very nice idea!

Ask and you shall receive. 

* * *

Winter had set in across America in the form of a suffocating blanket of snow, ice and sleet and – despite the protective barriers – snow had even managed to graze Camp Half-Blood. The Big House bore a layer of snow on its rooftops and even the cabins of the Gods had been touched by winter. Icicles hung precariously off of the edges of the cabins as a gleaming orchestra of iridescent colour in the gentle sunlight. The amphitheatre's ground played host to a layer of treacherous ice and had been abandoned by the campers in favour of remaining indoors, bar a select few like Nico. The lake – which was so often used for sailing on biremes – had obtained thick patches of ice that sailed in place of the biremes atop the water. Campers had originally disregarded this hazardous addition to the lake and had maintained their usual habits of sailing, only for a bireme to strike the perilous ice and promptly sink. The memory of Clarisse's anger at the ice brought a smile to Percy's face as he made his way to the amphitheatre dressed in a thick coat, which he hastily stuffed his hands into, and other winter gear.

Percy shivered in the cold and pulled the scarf around his neck tighter as he walked, glancing around at the snow-covered ground and smiling. He always thought of winter as a beautiful season, especially when the picturesque coating of snow transformed New York into a city from a fairy tale. He stepped into the amphitheatre and stumbled, immediately slipping on the ice. He threw his hand out and steadied himself on the wall, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Ah gravity, thou art heartless. Am I right?" Percy turned and looked further into the amphitheatre, smiling lightly when he saw Nico sitting on one of the stone benches lining the interior. He cautiously wove his way to him, slipping and sliding occasionally which was met with laughs from the black-haired demigod.

"Too right." Percy said as he sat down, struggling to keep his feet still on the ice. "You wouldn't happen to know a way to walk on ice safely, would you?" A smile spread across Nico's face as he jumped up, maintaining his balance effortlessly.

"You've never been ice skating?" Nico's eyes widened in surprise as Percy shook his head.

"Have you?" Percy asked, shifting around on the cold stone seat. Nico shook his head and laughed.

"No, but I know how." Percy raised an eyebrow. "It's easy, really. Look – I'll show you!" Nico held out his hand and heaved Percy to his feet, catching and steadying him when he threatened to fall. Percy gingerly took a step on the ice, the bottom of his shoes providing absolutely no grip, and slid along with Nico supporting him. "See? It's easy if you focus!"

Percy laughed a little. Nico pressed his hand against Percy's back and heaved, pushing Percy away from him. Percy slipped and skidded, teetering precariously, before regaining his balance and smiling.

"I'm skating!" he exclaimed, his eyes bright, before promptly slipping and landing on his bottom, letting out a grunt of pain as he nursed his rear.

"Ah karma, ever the merciless mistress." Nico said as he slid to a stop next to Percy, offering his hand to him again and suppressing a small smile. Percy took his hand and yanked. Nico, pulled off of his feet, landed on top of Percy in a pile, laughing. "That wasn't fair!"

"I know. But it's not fair when you look so cute on the ice." Percy said, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy as they lay there on the ice, perfectly content and smiling. "You aren't half cute sometimes, Neeks." Nico rested his forehead on Percy's, smiling down at him.

"I thought I told you not to call me that, fish brain?" Nico said. Percy laughed and pressed his lips gently against Nico's cheek.

"Surely you can make an exception for me?" Percy said, pulling the infamous puppy eyes and quivering lip routine. Nico grinned and kissed his forehead.

"Just this once."


End file.
